


To Build A Mountain

by littlelucifermotherfucker



Series: A Murderous Adventure [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelucifermotherfucker/pseuds/littlelucifermotherfucker
Summary: After BOFTA the mountain needs rebuilding, and you and Thorin will be together to do.But you have a lot more to climb. Dwarf customs, courting. Trade meetings, sparring, learning Khuzdul. Its a lot to take on, and theres something still after Erebor.Or someone within it.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: A Murderous Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	To Build A Mountain

To Build a Mountain.

Chapter 1 – After the Fight

It had been a few weeks since the battle. You had just about healed, as had the King. He had been very busy. Repairs, trade, logistics, dwarves returning, recovering the woodland. There was much to do.

You had been healing, but it had been lonely. You were sleeping, in your own room. You had a royal suite, with gorgeous furs and a warm fire. Theres a wooden drawing desk, and lots of small plants. You had saved some of the succulent seeds, and they were thriving.

You grumble awake at the knocking on your door. It is early morning. You stand getting up, before tugging on your robe. Opening the door you see Thorin. He flushes at seeing your state of undress. He looks awkward.

You smile. “My king.” Its teasing, playful. Thorin sighs, and you let him in closing the door. “You said that we couldn’t be close.. at least not until wed done it all properly.”

He nods. “That is true.” He says. “But I brought you something.” You smile and get excited. Thorin leads you to a seat and opens his hand. It’s a bead. The courting bead he promised.

Its intricate, a deep blue with silver edges and runes. You beam at him, its beautiful. “I have to braid it into your hair, but..” He looks at your still short hair, frowning. Girald lied, you still started to grow a beard.

Thorin of course was ecstatic, you weren’t. It was still stubbly and itchy and everything you brought up shaving it, he gets upset. 

“Thorin..” you say. “Im sure that you could manage it. Just give it a few months.” His hand gently strokes the hair by your temple.

“Here.” He says looking at it, “It goes here. Next to the place where your..” he stops talking, getting flushed. He seems to realise that you’re there. Thorin gazes at you. “I cannot wait a few months.”

Before you can protest he gently tugs you to the edge of the bed. He pulls a chair and sits in front of you. “Stay still.” He asks gently. 

You’re a little tense, but Thorin is so gentle. His hands deftly part the strands, and gently tug out any tangles. Then he starts braiding. You barely feel it he’s so gentle. It doesn’t take long, and he gently clips the bead in place. 

He lingers there, its like he cant believe it. You frown, your hand cupping his cheek. Your thumb gently strokes his stubble. “Thorin..”

“I had lost hope,” His eyes meet yours. “That I would ever find my one. I had accepted it, begun to move on. Then only four months later you tumble into my life.” You are blushing profusely. Thorin smiles gently, looking down and taking your hands. 

“I almost lost you, Thrice at least. Yet you have never given up. If ever there was a human who had the soul of a dwarf,” He looks up, his hands holding yours so tightly. “It was you.”

Moments with Thorin have been fleeting, but this one is different. There is no rush, no meeting for him to attend, and you get to be with him. “I would never have imagined.. I never could have imagined it was you.” 

You lean forward and kiss him. It shuts him up, and he soon grabs you close and pulls you into him. The slow moment is over with a bang at the door. You pull away disappointed.

Thorin looks toward it. He lets go of you and opens it. You see his eyes go wide. “Brother how dare you!” You have no idea who this is, doesn’t Thorin have a sister? You think, as Thorin gets his ear yanked.

“You should have told me!” They say and Thorin tugs away. Hes stopping them from barging in, but he’s unsuccessful and tumbles backwards.

A dwarf barges in, then you realise. Dís, Fili and Kilis mother. She beams at you, dark haired like Thorin, with Filis hazel eyes. “Dís, I am your king. You need to..” he starts as he stands.

“Oh brother, don’t you start that with me. We both know who would win.” Thorin sighs, clearly he has dealt with this a lot. She turns back to you beaming wide. “Hello dear! I had hoped I would’ve known something about you, but Thorin hasn’t mentioned you once in his letters!” She is soon tugging you into a hug.

Thorin watches on, you try to get out and he chuckles. “Y/n I will speak with you later. Theres no escaping my sister, Im sure Fili and Kili are in for it.”

Dís lets go after Thorin has left, she gently looks at the braid he left. “He’s made it official. Good, he can’t let anyone else try and take you.” 

“What do you mean?” You ask confused. Dís looks at you, equally confused.

“Dwarf women are less common than men, but its not as drastic as the tales. They will try and take you from him, one way or another. Just as Thorin will face the same.” You pull away, now very worried.

Dis sighs. “I need to have a long talk with you.. “ she pauses. Your name.

“Oh, y/n.” She smiles. 

“Go get dressed dear, ill tell you all about dwarf courting, and Ill help you with anything else I can.” You smile. Dis looked so fierce, but shes so lovely. Kind. 

“So once all of that happens, its customary to get engaged. Which you need another bead for, your hair really needs to..”

Theres a single knock, and then none other than Fili and Kili barge in. They stop, seeing their mother. They hadn’t had time to see her yet.

Before you can speak, Dís gets up. “Kili! Fili! I have taught you better manners than that.” The brothers go pale, their mother marching towards them. She grabs their ears and tugs. “You both know better! What if y/n had been changing.”

“Sorry mother.”   
“Ow.. sorry mother.” The brothers then get let go and tugged into a tight hug. 

“I swear to mahal if either of you hadn’t made it, I would’ve marched up to Mahal himself and wrestled you both back here.” They hug her back. You can tell they’re both crying, but trying to hide it. 

You feel incredibly awkward, but the hug soon ends. Fili and Kili look at you, and you oretend not to see their tears.

“Thorin wanted us to fetch you, there’s something he needs you for.” Kili says. You get up and go over ready to leave.

“Mother Dwalin asked for you.” Fili tells Dis. Fili leads Dis down to where Dwalin is, he’s struggling to keep up with his energetic, excited mother.

Kili seems sheepish. “You.. you didn’t..”

“Kili I wont tell anyone.” He relaxes, turning to you. “Is she always..”

“Like that? That’s her on good days, you don’t want to make her angry. Me and Fili did.. it as children.”

You laugh. “And now with the way she grabbed your ear.” He goes red, and stops outside a door. 

“Theyre waiting for you.” He says, swiftly leaving. You embarrassed him, just like back in bag end.

You open the door, and King Thranduil and Lord bard both stand to greet you.


End file.
